The Worst Arc
by TheKnightOfHonor
Summary: AU. Inspired by another Anime and follows a similar story but not a crossover because none of those characters are in it. - Jaune Arc finally has a chance to prove himself to be a capable Huntsman alongside his friends without his family and their bureaucracy harassing him. However, as fate would have it, he has the misfortune of running into a certain Icy Princess...or is it luck?
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Meeting

**Author's Note: So this is my first RWBY story, I hope it isn't too bad. This story was largely inspired by a show I watched a little while ago and some people will probably note the similarities pretty quickly if they have seen it. When I saw RWBY, I thought both Jaune and Weiss would fit the storyline. Since it is an AU story, the characters will be a bit OOC.**

 **Author's Note #2: I am adding this note in because I got some messages and a few reviews stating how the story is just a blatant copy of the Anime I based it off of. This was intentional. The first chapter was just supposed to be humorous, a parody of it so it is painfully obvious what show I based it off of. The rest of the story won't exactly follow the show's storyline, because lets face it, Jaune doesn't really fit in terms of abilities and fighting style.**

" _Some people think that life is unfair. Because they say what you were given at birth will decide where you can end up. The gifted and ungifted. It certainly is absolute hierarchy that is decided the moment you are born. Those without the gift cannot beat the ones with the gift. They must also give up whatever they want to become. But does it really have to be that way?"_

 _The Worst One_

 **/O/**

 **Chapter 1: The Worst Meeting**

"Weiss Schnee, the second princess of the Atlas Empire, is visiting the city of Vale today! She is said to have been accepted into the prestigious Beacon Academy, scoring in the top five strongest students of all time to attend in the past decade! While details of when she will arrive has been kept secret, rumor has it that she is already on campus, preparing for the school year. More on this later, I am Lisa Lavender, signing off!"

With a small sigh, a lone male figure turned off the TV, cutting off any more news reports that would have flooded the screen. He picked up a new shirt from his drawer, pulling it on over his head, ruffling his scruffy blonde hair. His sky blue eyes looked out the window, the sun shining bright but the weather noticeably cold with Fall slowly seeping in to replace Summer. Feeling the chill, the boy grabbed his favorite worn out black hoodie, pulling the familiar material down over his t-shirt. Feeling moderately warm, Jaune Arc proceeded to stifle a yawn as he bent down to grab his black sneakers, lifting them up to check the soles. Grimacing a little at the big bold L and R written on the respective shoes, he switched the sides in which the sneakers originally were before slipping them on. He could not let anyone see the bottom of his shoes, especially a certain blonde brawler. She would never let it go... Giving himself a short nod and a small huff of encouragement, Jaune opened his dorm room door and stepped out into the sun, "A new year, a new semester, a new beginning. Things will be different this time, I can just feel it!"

Doing a few pre-run stretches, Jaune limbered up, loosening his whole body carefully before taking off towards Beacon Academy's jogging track. As he started his familiar routine, he let his mind wonder about the world he lived in, his feet tapping a hypnotic rhythm as he jogged at a medium pace around the track. He glanced up as he saw Beacon Tower in the distance, the giant clock moving silently as seconds ticked by. Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school in the world where students from all over came to study various different areas of expertise. Some came to study the theory of aura and hoped to join the world's top scientists in exploring various uses of aura as well as unlock it's many secrets yet to be discovered. Some, to become students of medicine, hoping to heal the world one patient at a time. Others came to train themselves in the world of politics, hoping to change the world of man from the inside out. From professional careers like policemen, government workers to more artistic talents like fashion designers, artists, and even singers came to Beacon Academy to hone their skills. Only the best and brightest were invited to Beacon Academy, so that their various talents, whatever they may be, could be nurtured and carefully cultivated in a safe environment.

But most of all, those who came to Beacon, chose it to further their combat prowess. Iridescences, special beings who had the ability to manifest their souls and use supernatural abilities with their auras in ways no one else could. To materialize their soul into physical manifestations and grant them power to fight the darkness. Every Iridescence dreamed of proving themselves worthy of graduating Beacon Academy and being approved by the international organizations to be called Huntresses and Huntsmen. There were three other academies that similarly trained Iridescences to become Huntresses and Huntsmen; the Atlas Academy of the Atlas Empire, Shade Academy of the Kingdom of Vacuo, and Haven Academy of the Mistral Alliance. And he, Jaune Arc, had come to the most prestigious school of them all, Beacon Academy of the United Vale, in hopes of becoming a Huntsman. Although there were many bumps along the road, Jaune just knew that with the new year that had come along with a new school system and headmaster, things would definitely be better this year.

 **/O/**

"Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable, Miss Schnee. This is merely a formality and I know you care not for such things, but you are a special case." The silver haired, middle-aged man smiled lightly, his right hand gripping his signature cane carefully between his fingers as he gazed at the young woman before him. His warm brown eyes observed the princess before him, her posture straight, her light ice blue eyes staring straight at him, her hands clasped together on her lap and her knees pointed slightly to the right. Prim, pristine, and neat, the very definition of the Schnee name. Bringing his coffee mug up to his lips, headmaster Ozpin hid his smile behind his drink, amused at how similar the Schnee family could be to one another.

"I understand headmaster. Please, do not treat me any differently from your other students here at Beacon Academy. I came here to learn and to earn my place as a Huntress. Not to be coddled or given special consideration. My birth does not define who I am or who I will become." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the young princess but was not surprised to hear her words. After all, if she wished for an easy pass, she would have went to Atlas Academy instead of Beacon. Clearing her throat, Weiss' cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, noticing too late how much of her thoughts she had said out loud, "What I mean is, please do treat me as a normal student as you continue, headmaster."

Letting out a quiet chuckle, Ozpin lowered his mug onto his desk, leaning his cane to the side as he leaned forward in his seat, his spectacles hanging down on his nose yet miraculously not falling off, his brown eyes seeming to gaze at the young princess with some intensity, as if he was solving a small puzzle. Weiss actually felt herself squirm a tiny bit, not used to being under the scrutiny of someone who so blatantly showed no discomfort about her birth. A few seconds passed but to Weiss, it felt much, much longer. A gentle smile finally formed on the silver haired headmaster's lips as he leaned back, causing Weiss to let out a breath of air she did not know she was holding. The headmaster once again chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "Please, Miss Schnee, relax. I assure you, you have already been accepted into Beacon Academy as a full student, I had just wished to meet you and make sure."

Weiss tilted her head, a puzzled look on her pale face, "Make sure of what, headmaster?"

Ozpin grabbed his mug of coffee, slowly bringing it up to his lips and taking another sip but this time, his smile was plain to see, "To see if you really were serious about attending my academy. As you know, my academy accepts people from all walks of life. Rich, poor. Royalty... Faunus." Weiss visibly flinched, unable to tame the small reaction and quietly cursing herself for doing so. She glanced at the headmaster but only saw understanding in his eyes.

Shaking off her mistake, Weiss merely nodded, "Of course headmaster, I know. I joined Beacon Academy knowing you accepted all forms of students. I believe it is one of the traits that makes Beacon the top most academy in the world."

Giving the young princess another smile, Ozpin merely nodded, "Well I am glad we have your approval, Miss Schnee. Now I believe I held you up long enough. You had a long plane ride, as well as a long day of dealing with press and paperwork. I am sure all you wish to do now is go and unpack and unwind."

Weiss gave Ozpin a polite smile, standing up and giving the man a small curtsey, "I will admit sir, I am quite tired and hoping to clean myself up before touring the academy so I will know my way around before the semester begins."

Ozpin nodded, standing up and grabbing his cane as he made his way around the desk, pulling a key out of his jacket pocket, "Well, a majority of the student body has went home for the summer and will not be back for a couple of days. As long as you stay within the grounds, I assure you, no one will bother you. Our security is strict and the very best, no reporter will be able to get in. So feel free to look around, Miss Schnee."

Weiss nodded, accepting the key the headmaster had given her and turned it over, noting the number 405 on the back. Tucking the silver key into her jacket pocket, Weiss once again gave the headmaster a small curtsey before heading towards the elevator. As she got inside, she saw Ozpin watching her from across the room, his coffee mug in one hand and his cane in the other. He lifted his coffee mug in some sign of luck, a smile on his lips. Weiss couldn't help the small smile forming on her own as she bowed her head slightly as the elevator doors closed. _What a proper gentleman. And here I thought Beacon Academy would feel disorganized and chaotic compared to the order of Atlas. Perhaps I was wrong. I really must stop with my preconceived notions._

As the young princess descended Beacon tower, the headmaster slowly made his way back towards his desk, taking a seat before indulging in another sip of his coffee. As he brought up the file on Weiss Schnee, he hummed quietly, tapping his chin, "I feel like I had forgotten to mention something important... Hm. I am sure it was nothing."

/ **O/**

Jaune let out a loud gasp as he finished his five hundredth push up, a sheen of sweat covering his face as he collapsed on the ground. His hoodie had long since been thrown onto the bench nearby, his black t-shirt was drenched in sweat as he let out long breaths of air, trying to get his beating heart down to normal speed. Ten laps around the one mile long track field followed by five hundred sit ups, five hundred squats, one hundred chin ups, and five hundred push ups. A routine he followed almost every day since coming to Beacon Academy. After a minute of letting himself lay on the cool floor of the track, Jaune willed himself to get up, heading towards the benches and grabbing his water bottle. Taking a large swig, he grabbed his hoodie and draped it over his right shoulder, glancing up at Beacon Tower. Seven twenty five, right on time. Shaking his head of sweat, Jaune started to jog back towards the direction of his dorm, whistling a small random tune as he did so. Reaching into his hoodie's pocket, he pulled out his room key, wiping some sweat off his forehead as he moved up a few flights of stairs towards his room. Take a shower, meet his friends for breakfast, get some training in, some tutoring, and then training again.

Jaune inserted his key and turned, noting with some surprise that the door was already unlocked. Did he forget to lock the door again? He supposed that there really were no thieves around Beacon but the professors always advised locking doors when leaving. Shrugging his shoulders at his own forgetful nature, Jaune promptly opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes landed on a pair of white heeled boots that would have reached halfway up the calf of an average person. Ignoring the warning bells in the deepest parts of his own head, Jaune stepped past the shoes for some reason and continued on into his dorm room, kicking off his own black sneakers. As he entered the main room, he first noticed how sunny it was inside his usually dimly lit room. Someone had drawn the curtains back to let sunlight in. Shielding his eyes from the sunlight, Jaune glanced down at the floor, his eyes slowly trailing upward.

The first thing Jaune noticed was feet, delicate feet that were so much smaller than his. Pale skin, toenails unbelievably clean and well kept, Jaune wondered how in the world he could think feet were so pretty. As his eyes trailed further up, he was treated to the most lovely sight of pale yet smooth and thin legs that were connected to, his uncomprehending brain helpfully supplied in a small voice, a lacy white pair of panties covering a full bottom and luscious curvy hips. His eyes moved up to the muscled yet skinny stomach that was just as equally white and smooth as the legs and feet. His body seemed to move of it's own accord, his eyes trailing further up to see a matching lacy white bra that covered an admittedly not-so-well endowed chest. Finally, his eyes met the face of the most lovely and divine body he had the good graces to see.

Lovely. That was the first thought that entered his mind as he gazed upon the girl's face. Her eyes were blue, not like his but very light, icy like the winter sky while his own were the deep blue of the summer sky. His now slightly shorted out brain zeroed in on the scar that dared to place itself on her otherwise untouched skin, a crooked scar starting from slightly above her left eye down to the middle of her left cheek. Her hair, much like her skin, was a beautiful shade of white, even paler than her smooth skin. The white curls seemed to flow down past her shoulders to the small of her back like freshly fallen snow. Snow Angel. An angel made of snow that had come to life.

He broke out of his stupor when he finally noticed the wide eyes, the gaping mouth, and the shade of red her cheeks were slowly bleeding into. Her mouth opened wider, a scream barely starting up before he quickly thrust his hands out at her, shocking her into silence, "Wait! I know what you want to say."

Let it be known, that Jaune Arc was not the smartest man. Hell, it could be argued that Jaune Arc was downright stupid and very dense. But the one thing he knew how to do well was listen. So in the few seconds of silence that followed, Jaune Arc wracked his brain for advice, any kind of advice that he could use in this situation. For some reason, his mind landed on the words of his father. A father who had all but abandoned him and ignored his existence at the age of ten. None the less, his father's words echoed in his head like a demon whispering sweet nothings to a child he was trying to lure into the shadows, _"Remember Jaune. All women look for in men...is confidence...confidence...confidence... Confidence...confidence...confidence..."_

Once again, ignoring the various warning bells inside his head, Jaune gave the girl his most sincere and serious face, "So I won't even make an excuse saying I didn't see what I saw. So..." Jaune grabbed the bottom ends of his t-shirt, lifting it up so his well toned stomach was visible to the girl, "How about I take my clothes off and we call it even!?"

The girl's momentary shock seemed to snap at his words and actions, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of red as her face twisted into a very dark scowl. Her left hand short forward, her hand curled into a semi-fist form, her piercing blue eyes glowering at him as she spoke in a sharp tone, "Myrtenaster!"

In a flash of light, a weapon formed in the girl's left hand, her grip tightening around the hilt as she pointed the tip towards Jaune's throat. Jaune immediately raised his hands high up in the air in surrender, his eyes trailing over the weapon that manifested from her soul. It was a beautiful weapon, one he had never seen before in his life. It was a silver rapier with what seemed to be a revolving chamber inside the guard, the intricate design and patterns in the blade itself stunningly beautiful. He noticed the revolving chamber spin, the six different colors of red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue flashing before his eyes before stopping. When he heard the crackle of electricity, he knew he was in more trouble than he had initially thought, "Die you scum!"

Jaune Arc could only cry out in fear.

/ **O/**

"As you know, Beacon Academy has a certain reputation that it has done it's best to cultivate and keep up for the past few decades as the best academy in the entire world. At the Vytal Festival Tournament, which decides the strongest Huntresses and Huntsmen in training, our school representatives have won almost every year. However, in the past few years, we have not had much success in even getting into the top three. I took the position as Deputy Headmistress of Beacon alongside Headmaster Ozpin to rebuild this school's reputation and hope of reaffirming the claim that Beacon is indeed, the top Huntress and Huntsman school in the entire world. And yet...Mister Arc. Before the school year could even begin, you have committed quite the misconduct, haven't you?" Glynda Goodwitch reached up to push her glasses up, her bright green eyes boring sharply into Jaune's head.

Jaune Arc had the decency to look ashamed, his head hung slightly and his shoulders drooped, his slightly tinged hair and clothes straightened out the best he could on short notice. Scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile, Jaune did not make eye contact with the strict blonde-haired deputy, "W-Well professor Goodwitch, I assure you it was a very unfortunate accident. I by no means, did what I did on purpose..."

Glynda Goodwitch raised an eyebrow, once again pushing her glasses up before crossing her arms, her right hand gripping her signature riding crop hard, "Peeking at a girl while she was changing and half naked is bad enough, but you had the audacity to take your own clothes off as well. You call _that_ an accident?" She slammed her riding crop down onto the desk, making a loud slapping sound echo throughout the room, making Jaune jump.

Jaune's shoulders drooped once again as he lowered his hand, "I honestly thought it was a very gentleman-like idea at the moment."

Goodwitch let out a sigh, her right hand coming up to rub the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and looked away, as if willing the whole situation to be nothing but a silly dream. But alas, when it came to Jaune Arc, silly dreams were the very core of reality, "Mister Arc, I will not even dignify what you said with an explanation on why what you did was the opposite of being a gentleman of a proper caliber. But seeing as you wish to be a gentleman, I suppose then, you are willing to take responsibility for your own actions?"

Jaune frozen when right after her words, the door behind him opened and in walked the same Snow Angel from the morning, her arms crossed and a scowl on her red face as her eyes looked everywhere but at him.

Jaune did not recognize her at first when they had...met in his room, but upon closer inspection after the incident and while waiting outside the Deputy Headmistress's office, he recognized her as none other than Princess Weiss Schnee of the Atlas Empire. He cursed his usual luck for landing him in yet another bad end situation. Trying to salvage the mistake he had made, Jaune immediately took a small step towards the princess, bowing his head, "Miss Weiss Schnee, I am very sorry. I swear what I did earlier was not on purpose. But it is true that I surprised you and caused you a lot of distress... As a man, I will take responsibility! Burn me, fry me, encase me in ice, do whatever you want to do!"

Jaune kept his head bowed, his eyes shut tight as he waited. He held his breath, staying completely still. A sense of dread slowly crept up his stomach as silence followed his declaration. He expected screaming, some kind of telling off from the princess but for some reason, the silence was even more terrifying. When she finally spoke, he let out a silent breath, "You. What is your name?" Her voice was cold, neutral. Good or bad, he was not sure yet.

Slowly lifting his head, he gazed at her face, smiling nervously, "J-Jaune. My name is Jaune Arc."

A smile formed on the princess' face, though he saw no warmth in her expression as she gazed at him, "You sure are quite manly, Mister Jaune Arc. To be completely honest, I had considered making this into an international incident, but in light of your...honesty, and willingness to take responsibility, I will respond generously."

Jaune smiled in relief, his body relaxing slightly as he stood back up, "O-Oh... Oh thank you Miss Schnee. I am so grateful for you-"

Weiss promptly cut him off, her smile turning especially cold and her eyes looking quite malicious as she uttered her next statement, "I will forgive you if you offer me your right arm."

Jaune's right eye twitched as his face was frozen in an awkward smile, unconsciously taking a step back, "Y-You're joking, aren't you?"

Weiss crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him as she scowled, "If I were joking, I wouldn't compromise even this much. I would normally ask for your head, but an arm will do."

"So your best compromise is for me to cut off my arm and give it to you!? What would you even do with it!?"

Weiss tapped her chin as if she were seriously thinking before giving him a slightly bored expression along with a shrug of her shoulders, "Give it to my dogs?"

Jaune's jaw dropped open, staring at the princess with disbelief. Weiss stared right back, frowning as she glowered at him, "You told me to do whatever I want to do!"

Jaune flailed his arms around, "It was just a figure of speech!" His voice actually cracked, taking on that raspy tone whenever he was truly distressed, "And it was an accident to begin with! I can't cut off my dominant arm for something so little!"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees and Jaune actually felt the chill seep into his body through his hoodie. He slowly, very slowly turned to face the princess. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were furious as she glared at him "Something so little...?!"

Jaune took another step back as he saw her hands clench into fists, "Oh I see...well. I am _so_ sorry that you think my _chest_ is so...so _little._ " Jaune took a few steps back as he saw ice slowly encasing the floor around her feet and a mist of ice trailing away from her body and some specks of actual snow falling off of her and onto the ground.

Jaune turned to look at the Deputy Headmistress for help but was shocked to see her seat empty. _When did she abandon me!?_

Jaune turned back to look at Weiss Schnee, the ice radiating off of her in waves. He could see his breath making mists into the air now, the whole room's temperature having dropped from a comfortable seventy degrees to ten in a matter of seconds. When she spoke, a chill ran down Jaune's spine and not from the cold either, "Prepare yourself, you...you rude...perverted...uncultured...dolt!"

The last word actually caught him by surprise. For some reason, the word 'dolt' being spoken by a prim and proper princess brought a smile to his lips. The smile did not escape the sharp eyes of Weiss Schnee, the small action enraging her even further, "I will make sure that not even a single strand of hair remains after I am through with you...Jaune Arc!"

Jaune immediately back tracked, running into the wooden desk of the Deputy Headmistress, Jaune flailed his arms around, "Wait! Please wait Miss Schnee! Calm down, please!"

Weiss snarled as she took menacing steps towards him, "You snuck into my room, defiled my purity by looking upon my untouched body, and even had the audacity to call me flat chested... How dare you!"

Jaune recoiled back, waving his arms even more frantically, "Who- wait I...wait wait wait! Defiled?! I didn't...I mean I never... I never called you flat chested!"

Weiss' eyes turned dangerous as she pointed her finger at him, "You just admitted it!" Jaune vehemently shook his head, crossing his arms in an X shape.

Weiss moved even closer, the ice now spreading across the room, her furious blue eyes boring into Jaune's own deep blue ones, "You looked at me naked with a perverse and indecent look in your eyes! Like you were...you were mocking my body! You were staring at me!"

Jaune took another step back, moving around the desk as he held his arms out, "I-It's true that I saw you, but that was...that was...well..."

Weiss continued to glare, if looks could kill... Jaune would probably be dead. Jaune knew he didn't have much time. He once again wracked his brain, trying to remember advice, any advice that could potentially save his life in this bizarre situation. His father was definitely out, his grandfather was...nope, out. His mother? ...Nope. His sisters? Nope. Ruby...Yang...Nora... Ren...somebody... Jaune's eyes opened as he remember a certain crimson haired, green eyed warm warrior and the simple advice she had once uttered to him under the glow of the moon. _No ridiculous schemes, no pick up lines, just...be honest. You cannot get it wrong if it is the truth._

Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and wracking his brain for what he thought in the moment, Jaune shouted as loud as he could without his voice cracking, "I was staring because you were so unbelievably beautiful like an angel made from fresh fallen snow in the night of winter, that I couldn't take my eyes off of you!"

Jaune kept his eyes shut, hoping to Oum that honesty would truly spare him from whatever fate this vengeful princess would deal on him. He waited for a few seconds before noticing how deathly quiet the room had gotten. He finally cracked one eye open when he also noticed how the room had become significantly warmer. Daring to sneak a look at the princess, his eyes widened slightly when he saw how red her face was, her mouth hanging open slightly. She pointed an accusing finger at him, taking a slight step back, "W-W-What are you saying!? Telling an unmarried woman she is beautiful so easily without any shame! You are clearly a-a-a...dolt!"

Jaune felt a headache forming as he slowly rubbed his right temple, letting out very long sigh. Weiss immediately snapped at him, "What!?"

Jaune straightened up immediately, putting his hands up in surrender, "No it's just...earlier you said it was your room... But that's _my_ room."

The blush on Weiss' cheeks reduced by a significant amount as she glared at him again, "You still insist on sticking to those lies you insufferable little..."

Just as she was about to speak her insult, the door to the office abruptly opened, revealing the calm form of Headmaster Ozpin taking a sip from his coffee mug with an amused look on his face and the clearly displeased and annoyed face of Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. Before the deputy headmistress could speak, Ozpin took one step forward, waving his coffee mug at the two students. He didn't seem bothered by the situation in front of him, watching the two students gaping at him with a calm, slightly smiling face, "Oh I apologize, are we interrupting? Please, do go on."

Jaune immediately ran towards the headmaster, waving his arms around, "Professor Ozpin, what the heck is going on!? Why is she saying my room is her room!?"

When Weiss turned to glare slightly at the silver haired headmaster, the man merely lifted his mug up to take another sip, "Oh right...I thought I had forgotten something. That minor detail must have slipped my mind in all the chaos. Starting today, Mister Arc, Miss Schnee. You two will be roommates."

Both students stared at the headmaster incredulously, their mouths gaping open. One stared at the man as if asking him how he ha the gall to say such a thing while the other wanted to grab the headmaster and shake him for the trouble he caused because he had forgotten to mention such a 'minor' detail. The deputy headmistress could only let out a sigh, her face burying itself in her right hand.

/ **O/**

As two students, one blonde haired and the other white haired, stood in front of their dorm room with irritation radiating off of their person, the equally blonde and silver haired headmistress and headmaster calmly added a name plate onto the dorm room sign post, Schnee right next to Arc. The deputy headmistress turned to the two students, pointing her hand at the sign post, "As you can see, you both are-"

Jaune quickly raised his hand, the action ingrained into him over the past two years of having the silver haired sage and the strict blonde as professors rather than a headmaster and deputy headmistress, "I have a question sir, ma'am." Giving Jaune a slightly amused look, Ozpin merely nodded, "I had thought that only students of the same level can become roommates with one another, right? So why is Miss Schnee, a Rank A among Rank A students, in the same room with a flunky like me!?"

Weiss recoiled, looking at Jaune with astonishment, "You failed?! What do you mean you failed? If you failed, how are you even in Beacon Academy?"

Ozpin still had that slight smile on his face as he brought up his coffee mug, taking another sip of his delicious brew, "Mister Arc's...situation is a unique one, Miss Schnee. While yes, he has failed for the past two years, he was not dismissed from the school for certain reasons. He is technically ranked as an Rank F student."

Jaune smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, looking at Weiss, "Yeah... My Rank is only F and the only use with aura I am good at is using the minimum enhancement of my physical abilities. But..."

Weiss frowned, "But what?"

Ozpin interrupted, waving his mug of coffee at Jaune while simultaneously somehow not spilling a drop, "Mister Arc's aura reserves however, are the highest ever in Beacon Academy in the past decade, and one of the top ten in it's whole history."

Weiss' eyes widened as she stared at Jaune hard, unable to comprehend the vast amount of aura that meant. She had researched a lot about Beacon Academy before applying, which included the Alumni before her. People who were ranked among the top ten students to graduate into Huntresses or Huntsmen included people like Summer Rose, Tai Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and her brother Qrow Branwen. While not comparing skills but the sheer amount of aura to even one of these legends... Weiss just couldn't picture a dolt like Jaune Arc next to the legendary figures of team STRQ.

"His other ability scores are also at the lowest of the low levels. I am afraid the nickname he has earned for himself over the past two years is... 'The Worst Arc'." Glynda Goodwitch's face turned into a frown at the last sentence, clearly displeased with what the other students was calling him, "It is unfortunate to say that Mister Arc is literally, the weakest student in Beacon Academy, technically speaking."

Weiss looked at Jaune with some distaste, frowning at him for a whole different reason, "The Worst Arc..."

Professor Ozpin glanced at the two, his coffee mug held up to his lips. Glynda glanced at the headmaster and having years of experience dealing with the man, she knew exactly what that look meant. He was planning something, something that he found amusing yet useful at the same time. Which meant a headache for her and somehow a boost in his own reputation.

Ozpin promptly walked up to the sign post by the dorm room, grabbing first the Arc nameplate in his right hand then the Schnee nameplate in his left, "Let us look at this properly." He lifted up the Arc nameplate, presenting it to the two students, "Currently at Beacon Academy, there is no one else who is, in a matter of speaking, technically inferior as Mister Arc." He then lifted the Schnee nameplate, presenting it to the two students with a smile, "And I am sure we can say that there is less than a hand full of people who could fight on equal terms with Miss Schnee and even less so that can best her at Beacon Academy right now. So, to balance both out, we have paired you two up."

Weiss blinked at the headmaster, several time while Jaune just looked baffled, "T-That's just crazy..."

Ozpin seemed to let the comment go ignored as Weiss spoke up soon after, her cheeks slightly red, "But what if...what if...some...incident occurs?"

The headmaster merely lifted an eyebrow, looking straight into Weiss' eyes, "Oh? Such as..."

Weiss seemed taken aback, looking away as the red in her cheeks darkened, "I...well...I mean..."

Glynda let out a small sigh, crossing her arms, "Miss Schnee, Mister Arc. All across campus, across all four grades, there are other male and female students who are paired up. I assure you, none of them have had problems so far and in the rare cases they did, they personally sorted it out. So even if you do not like the arrangements, there is nothing that can be done about it."

Ozpin then spoke up, looking at Weiss with an amused expression, "Miss Schnee, I believe it was you who asked that we treat you no different from your fellow students here at Beacon Academy. I am sure it would be quite rude of us to try to accommodate you when you made such a request not two hours ago. Unless of course, you have changed your mind..."

Weiss clenched her jaw, choosing to abstain from speaking. She was not the type to be rude to her professors or headmasters after all. However, Weiss was a Schnee and a Schnee always found a way to win. Straightening up, Weiss put on a polite smile but none of the three were fooled as she spoke, "Of course I understand, Professor Goodwitch, Headmaster Ozpin. However, if I am to live in the same room as...Mister Arc." Her icy gaze shifted to said boy as she turned to face him, her arms crossed, "I have three conditions." She held up her left hand, her index, middle, and ring finger held up for emphasis. She continued on before Jaune could even speak, giving him her chilliest death glare, "Don't talk to me. Don't open your eyes. Don't even breath."

Jaune's shoulders drooped as he let out a very tired sigh, "Weiss...the Jaune Arc that would follow those rules would most definitely die."

Ignoring his comments, Weiss glared at him with a small smirk as she pointed at the floor in front of the dorm room door, "If you can follow these three simple rules, I will allow you to live in front of the room."

Jaune flailed his arms around wildly, nearly in tears, "I'm not even allowed inside the room!?"

Weiss glared daggers at him, "What, you can't even do that!?" Jaune immediately cut in, "Of course I can't! At least allow me to breath!"

Weiss immediately snapped back, "No way! You are probably thinking something lewd like...like trying to smell me or something you perverse dolt!"

Jaune slapped his forehead hard before grabbing his nose and squeezing it, cutting off the air flow from his nose as he breathed through his mouth only, "Fine! I'll only breath with my mouth, then I can't smell you right!?"

Weiss pointed an accusing finger at Jaune, "No way! Then you will be trying to taste the air I exhaled, won't you.. You...you sick pervert!"

Jaune grabbed his hair, yanking it as he screamed, "Oh my Oum! I didn't even consider that possibility, who would consider that possibility!"

Weiss growled, "If you don't like it, then just quit! Get out of the school and let me live alone in peace!"

Jaune yanked his hair further, "That is ridiculous!"

Ozpin glanced between the two students with a look of vast amusement, sipping his coffee as if he were watching a good soap opera by the fire. Glynda however, had enough of the bickering and stepped between the two, snapping her riding crop onto her hand and making all three of them flinch, "That is quite enough from both of you!" She pointed her glare at Jaune first then at Weiss who actually looked down in embarrassment, "Being a Huntress and Huntsman is about deciding your own destiny. To create your own road that leads you to your chosen fate rather than a predetermined one."

Jaune looked up at the deputy headmistress with a calm expression before letting out a small sigh, "You are telling us that we should let our abilities speak for themselves?"

Glynda nodded curtly, "Yes. I am in charge of combat classes. I will have you both participate in a one on one, all out sparring match. And whoever wins, will earn the right to decide the rules of the shared room."

Weiss frowned, glancing at the two headmasters then at Jaune. All three seemed pleased for some reason, even Jaune which surprised Weiss. Jaune actually grinned, nodding his head, "Well, that sounds very fair and good. Don't you agree Miss Schnee?"

Weiss glared at Jaune, "Excuse me? You are a failed Rank F Huntsman-in-training. And I am, pardon me for being blunt, an elite Rank A amongst Rank A students as you so eloquently described before. There is no way you even stand a ghost of a chance in beating me-"

Jaune smiled gently, waving his hand, "Come on Weiss. With a battle, with life, you never know what will be the result until you actually try. And despite being Rank F, despite being a failure..." He grinned, making Weiss' eyes go wide and for some reason, her stomach flutter slightly, "I haven't given up for a single day for the past two years and have been working very hard. So who knows what might happen, right?"

Squishing the feeling down, Weiss instead glared at Jaune as she scowled, "Fine then, I'll do it. Let us have a match. But if that is the case, let us bet more than simply the rules of the shared room." Jaune quirked an eyebrow before Weiss continued, "The loser will obey the winner for the rest of their lives! And no matter how humiliating, emasculating, and horrifying the commands may be, the person must become a servant who follows orders like a dog!"

Jaune laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he looked at Weiss with concern, "Um...Miss Schnee, don't you think that is...taking things a bit too far?"

Weiss merely glared as she poked him in the chest with each word, "Do. You. Understand!?"

Jaune took a step back each time he was poked, bringing his arms up to guard himself from any further assault, "I...I understand."

Letting out a small sigh at the strange addition to the stakes of the duel, Glynda merely shook her head, "Then it is settled." Ozpin then threw the nameplates of the two students at them carefully, both catching them with ease.

Glynda fixed her glasses, "You will both keep those on your person, as they will represent the trophy of victory for the loser to give to the winner when the duel is finished and the battle is lost and won. You will both have an hour to prepare for the spar at the fourth training hall. I expect you both to be there on time and ready to spar. As this might be a good learning example for students, I will announce the battle over the intercom to welcome any students currently on campus to come watch, if that is alright with you both."

Jaune merely shrugged his shoulders as Weiss nodded, "I believe that is an excellent idea Professor Goodwitch. I will be sure to show the students proper form and technique in the short time it will take me to win the match. I will make it as educational as possible."

Jaune merely laughed a little, scratching the side of his cheek. _What in the name of Oum have I gotten myself into...?_

 **Author's Note: Again, this is just a story idea I had late into the night. I am not looking for money or any such things, just sharing a funny story idea I had after watching two great shows. I feel sometimes people take these stories a little too seriously, just try to relax and have fun, enjoy the story if you can. If not, I will do my best to write something more amusing in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst Spar

**Author's Note #1: First, I just wish to say how I am very grateful to the few people who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. I will do my best to make something entertaining and nice.**

 **Author's Note #2: Second, I want to say how I think I will take out the dust aspect of RWBY from this story. The elemental aspects of a person's fighting style will just be a part of their innate powers and abilities. I hope this doesn't throw people off too much.**

 **Chapter 2: The Worst Spar**

"I apologize but will you please tell me, once more from the beginning, how you managed to get into this situation?" Jaune Arc let out another long, exasperated sigh. Ignoring the giggling, snorting, and outright laughter in the background, the lowest ranked student focused his attention fully on the magenta eyes of his best friend.

"Like I said Ren, it was a complete and utter accident. I finished my morning workout schedule like you gave me, I went back to my dorm room to take a shower and get ready to meet you all for breakfast when I accidentally walked in on Princess Weiss while she was getting undre-" Jaune couldn't finish his story as a very loud and very obnoxious laugh filled the locker room, his deep blue eyes glaring at his fellow blonde.

The said blonde had her hands on her knees, one repeatedly slapping her right knee as she laughed with no restraint. Her much shorter partner, and sister, looked at her with disapproval before giving him an apologetic smile, "I am sorry Jaune, you know how Yang is..."

Letting out another sigh, Jaune shook his head, "It's fine Ruby. I suppose I would be laughing too if it wasn't me going through this chaos..."

Ruby gave him an encouraging smile and Jaune halfheartedly returned it before his head fell between his knees, "I don't mind the duel but I am worried about how it will go. She isn't called one of the strongest to enter Beacon for no reason..."

"Oh oh oh! Break her legs, then she won't be able to do _anything_!" Jaune looked up at his ginger haired friend, her sky blue-green eyes alight with glee and her arms making a swiping motion as if she was swinging an imaginary bat.

"Nora...please don't say something so scary with such a look of delight. It makes me question your sanity and morality." Nora blinked at him, her head tilting to the side in a clear question of how what she said was in any way, not sane or morally questionable. Which in his opinion, was the problem.

Ignoring his childhood friend because he was far too used to her thought process and antics, Ren continued on, "Well, from what little I have seen from some small matches Princess Weiss has had in the past, she focuses a great deal on agility and speed. Her endurance, while above average when compared to a normal person, is below average when compared to other Iridescences. However..." Jaune raised an eyebrow, urging Ren to continue, "The reason she is so powerful is because of her Noble Arts. Glyphs and Empress's Affinity."

Jaune frowned, leaning forward as he brought his hands together under his chin, "Noble Arts? She has two?"

Ren nodded, "Not many people can claim to have two Noble Arts, let alone have mastery over them in such a short period of time. I suppose, she is not called a prodigy for no reason."

Jaune nodded, running his fingers through his hair before continuing, "So...Glyphs. What exactly is that?"

Ren frowned this time, "In-depth details of how her Noble Art works is obviously a secret. However, from the few recordings of her fights, the magical symbols and circles she creates with her aura have many different abilities, such as boosting the physical aspects of her body or even controlling gravity. If her Glyphs have different abilities because she wills them to do different things...then it is no surprise she is so powerful."

Jaune looked thoughtful, a frown on his face. It was no surprise indeed, she was faster than him, more agile, definitely more skillful, not to mention her Noble Art was a big advantage against him. Scratching the top of his head, Jaune looked at his friend, "What about this...'Empress's Affinity', what is that?"

Ren placed a hand under his chin, looking intrigued for the first time in their conversation, "If someone's talents have an elemental aspect to them, their abilities are usually limited to one or on rare occasions, two elements. Princess Weiss' natural elemental affinity is ice."

Jaune nodded his head. Even he knew all of this. He had yet to discover what the elemental nature of his soul was, but he knew quite a few people who did. Yang being one. After all, it was hard to miss the flames that occasionally poured off of her when her emotions got too...hot. No pun intended.

Jaune's head snapped back up when Ren continued his explanation, "Empress's Affinity seems to allow Princess Weiss to use and control all of the elements at will, to an extraordinary extent. Even elements that are completely opposite from her natural born one."

Letting out another sigh, Jaune ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, I guess I'll have to just...go out there and do my best. If I win, I win. If I lose, I lose. The important thing is, I don't give up and give it my all, right?"

All four friends looked at one another before looking back at Jaune, smiles of varying degrees forming on their lips. Yang gave Jaune a hard smack on the back, shaking her head, "You know Vomit Boy, it still amazes me how optimistic and care free you can be after all the shit you went through. But I guess that's one of your redeeming qualities huh?"

While Ruby shouted 'language' in the background, Jaune merely smiled, "I don't know if that was a compliment or just a back handed way of insulting me twice, but thanks anyways Yang." The said blonde just gave him a thumbs up.

Jaune looked up at the clock in the locker room before standing up, "Ten minutes until the spar begins, man I feel so nervous..." His four friends gave him encouraging smiles before they all lifted one of their hands up, connecting the tips of their thumbs and index fingers while extending their other three fingers up in the air. To anyone else, this would have been the classic sign for 'okay' but to Jaune, it was much more important. A grin slowly formed on his face as he lifted his own hand up, returning the simple symbol of a bunny rabbit.

/ **O/**

Weiss stood alone in front of the large mirror in one of the fighter locker rooms, patting down her pristine white combat skirt, fixing the lacing on her heels and straightening up her collar. Looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes lingered on the scar running down the left side of her face before she shook her head. She tried to focus on the upcoming spar, her ice blue eyes looking blank in even her opinion.

" _I haven't given up for a single day for the past two years and have been working very hard. So who knows what might happen, right?"_

Weiss clenched her teeth so hard she felt her jaw aching. Working hard he says. Did he have any idea what she had done to get where she was, the amount of sweat, blood, and tears she poured into her life as she trained since the age of eight? How dare he say such words to her of all people. Everyone always said what they wished, always whispered and jeered behind her back, not knowing that her skills did not come from her wealth, from her status or from her 'innate talent' but from years and years of effort.

Letting out a slow, calming breath she nodded at herself, turning around and heading out. Even if it was an easy fight, she prided herself in giving each and every encounter her all. Though she felt a slither of pity for the Arc, he only had himself to blame for this whole debacle.

Reaching her entrance to the sparring arena, she took one last deep breath before striding forward with the confidence of a Schnee, pushing the doors open with one hand.

As she strode out, she noticed with some interest how many students filled the benches around the arena, even more still trickling in at the last minute. She didn't mind an audience, after all, someone of her status and reputation was used to spectators. She was a bit surprised though to see the Arc already in the arena, his hands in his pockets as he looked around nervously.

Professor Goodwitch was unsurprisingly, already in the arena off to the side, a tablet clutched in her left hand. The giant display screen off to the right had a picture of both herself and Jaune Arc on the screen, displaying both of their aura gauges, their names, rank, and of course, a graph of how they each ranked in terms of abilities.

Weiss glanced at her stats, already knowing that A's marked all but two, B's here and there. Looking towards the Arc's stats, Weiss immediately saw the F's on almost every single one but noted with some surprise an A on a single trait. Focusing on that one A, she couldn't help the tilt of her head as she noticed it wasn't in something she expected. Defense. Weiss wondered just how the Arc fought so that his offensive stats were all F's yet his defensive stat had an A.

Up in the stands, Ruby clenched her hands together tightly, biting her bottom lip as she looked at her best male friend with worry. Jumping slightly when someone lightly touched her arm, Ruby turned to look at Ren, "Do not be so stiff Ruby. Jaune will be fine."

Ruby nodded slightly, looking back at the said blonde, "I know... I know but... Jaune has been held back for two years now. He's older than us yet he hasn't progressed in the academy at all because..." Ren nodded in agreement, not needing Ruby to finish her statement to understand.

"Don't worry sis, we all know Jaune better than anyone else in the school, heck, probably the whole city of Vale! We know how truly gifted and kick-ass he is. He'll be fine!" Yang grinned, leaning back on her hands. Her words portrayed her confidence but anyone could see how stiff her shoulders were and how her lilac eyes were focused on Jaune.

"Yeah Jaune! Kick her butt! Break her legs! Send her back to her castle in Vacuo!" Nora screamed at the top of her lungs, a banner with a crudely drawn picture of what appeared to be Jaune throwing a vaguely Weiss looking figure high up into the sky.

Ruby smiled a little, "Nora... Princess Weiss is from Atlas, not Vacuo..." Nora blinked before screaming again, "What Ruby said!"

"I didn't say anything!"

Yang scooted over to the spot next to Ren but her eyes never left Jaune's form, "Do you think he'll be alright...?"

Ren's eyes briefly looked at Yang before returning to the arena, "Honestly...I am not sure. While I have every confidence in Jaune's abilities, Princess Weiss is definitely no pushover. Her skills are not some pompous act or a bluff but rightly earned through years of training. Alongside her natural talent... I fear he will be in for a tough fight."

Yang's jaw went rigid as her fists clenched hard, "Jaune is going to win. We all know the only reason Jaune was held back and hindered is because the people on top were holding him down. Now that Ozpin and Goodwitch are there, he'll be able to succeed."

Ren nodded slightly, "Yes... The Vytal Festival Tournament. If Jaune manages to become the representative for Beacon and wins the tournament, he will be able to graduate alongside us all."

Yang gave him a nod in agreement, "That means he would have to face Weiss eventually along the line anyways. Maybe even one of us."

Ren smiled faintly, "And he would be very insistent that we hold nothing back when facing him, and be very angry if we do."

Yang snorted, "Jaune is Jaune after all. No matter the circumstances, he's all about being a chivalrous knight from the fairy tale stories we all grew up on. Though sometimes his so called 'ideals' don't make a whole lot of sense."

"Not even the start of the semester, and already something exciting is happening. This is why first years are so fun to be around." Ren, Yang, Ruby, and Nora glanced up to see that their seniors, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, had joined them.

Ruby waved with a big smile on her face, "Hey Coco, hey Velvet! It's nice to see you back. Where are Fox and Yatsuhashi?"

Coco tilted her aviator sunglasses down, giving them a wink before pushing it back up on her face, "Yatsuhashi will be flying in tomorrow from visiting his family and Fox is still out in the field with Professor Port. 'Gathering Specimen' they said. I just hope we don't have another Ursa incident like last year. I hear we're still scraping poor Jimmy off the walls."

Ruby scrunched up her nose, "But...Jimmy's still alive." Coco just shrugged her shoulders, "Details."

Yang grinned before nudging Velvet with her knee, "How about you Velvet, do anything interesting during the summer?"

The bunny Faunus looked up from her camera before immediately focusing back on the lens, pointing the camera at the center of the arena, "Coco and I actually took a trip around Mistral, I got quite a few photos of nice places and wonderful people. I'll show you guys later."

While Yang slid down next to Velvet to look at the shot she was taking with her camera, Coco sat next to Ruby, telling her a little about the trip she and Velvet took. They all went silent when Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat, effectively silencing the whole arena in one moment.

"Today's match will be a one on one spar between Rank F student Jaune Arc and Rank A student Weiss Schnee. Standard match rules will apply. When your opponent's aura level displayed on the screen goes into the red or if the opponent is unable to continue, I will call the match. Any participant that attempts to continue the match when I call it, will immediately be met with cold and brutal force. Am I understood?" Glynda's chilling voice made even Weiss' spine tingle as both she and the Arc nodded, "Very well."

Weiss glared at Jaune, crossing her arms, "I am surprised you even showed up, Jaune Arc. I heard the rumors about you. Your practical exam scores were so low that you weren't even allowed to participate or even attend the majority of classes offered by Beacon. With that kind of score and reputation, I find it moronic and laughable that you have the gall to stay at a school that claims to train only the very best. Why don't you do yourself and all those who give Beacon a good name a favor, and just quit trying to be a Hunter? Nobody will blame someone without talent for giving up."

Yang's eyes flashed red as her nails bit into her palms. Ren's stoic face betrayed no emotion but the way his hands were gripping his knees hard were a dead give away of his anger. The death glare Ruby was trying to send the princess would have looked scary if not for how it made her face look like a puppy trying to be fierce. The only indication of Nora's anger was ironically how silent she was and the way her normally cheerful eyes were zeroed in on the white haired princess.

Jaune however, just smiled sheepishly, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head as he looked at the floor. A habit he formed whenever he was nervous or unsure, which was a lot.

"You're right Princess Weiss. My practical exam scores _are_ laughable. Someone like me being here _is_ crazy. And me staying at Beacon despite all of this is moronic." Weiss kept her gaze on Jaune, frowning at him. However, she felt her mouth go dry when the Arc looked up and his deep blue eyes were so clear and full of determination, a smile plastered on his stupid face, "But despite all of that, I can't afford to quit."

Weiss couldn't help the the sneer that formed on her face, nor the anger that bubbled up in her chest, "You must be one of those idealists, one of those dolts who fantasizes about being a talentless nobody who thinks if you work hard, you can overcome anything."

Jaune grinned, nodding his head, "As long as you don't give up and work hard, I'd like to believe that people can do anything that they put their minds to."

Weiss clenched her teeth, biting down on her tongue as she repressed an ugly memory from surfacing. She glared at the Arc, her hands balling into fists.

"If you two are quite finished, we will begin the match now." Jaune nodded at Glynda. Weiss took a moment to compose herself before giving the Deputy Headmistress a curt nod, "Good. Be sure to keep in mind not only your own aura levels but the aura levels of your opponents. I will say once more, when one is unable to continue the fight or if their aura gauges fall into the red, the match is over. Be sure to use your weapons in their phantom forms as a precaution, am I understood?"

Both fighters nodded once again before slowly walking to their ends of the arena. Glynda moved away from the center and off the small platform to the side, sliding her fingers across the tablet. She waited until both of them reached their ends of the arena before lifting her hand up then swiftly bring it down in a chopping motion, "Begin!"

Jaune extended his left hand out towards the front, holding his palm up while his right hand extended out towards the right, palm facing outward and making a half fist as if he were gripping an invisible object, "Lend me your strength, Crocea Mors." A warm, golden yellow light formed above Jaune's left hand, swirling like the rays of gentle sunlight. The blue hilt of a beautiful longsword materialized out of the light, his fingers gripping the handle and pulling the sword out of the sheath made of sunlight. In his right hand, two thick leather straps formed, one around his wrist and the other slightly up his forearm. Jaune pulled his right arm towards his chest, giving himself a slight thump as he planted his right arm against his chest, the light trickling off the now fully materialized form of his kite shield. The shield itself bore the golden symbols of two crescent moons with a streak of dark gold adorning the top edge of the shield.

Weiss took a moment to observe the Arc's equipment. The shield gave Weiss a better idea on why Jaune's defense score could be so high but it was ridiculous to think that the mere presence of a shield gave him that score. He probably knew how to use it very skillfully. His sword on the other hand, looked simple, ordinary. Like any simple sword one would buy from a blacksmith or weapon shop. It's hilt was blue leather, the golden guard decorated beautifully with small patterns. But in the end, it was a simple sword and shield, nothing extraordinary or impressive about either of them.

 _Fitting for a man like Jaune Arc I suppose._ Weiss extended her left hand out, her hand balled into a half fist, "Serve and obey me, Myrtenaster!" A cold white light formed in Weiss' hand, a small snow storm swirling around her fingers as she tightened her grip, grabbing onto the light and yanking her hand back as if she were a fencer getting ready to thrust. The hilt of her blade formed before she thrust her hand forward, the small snow storm dispersing as the blade itself and the revolving chamber burst to life. Her silver-grey rapier gleamed beautifully in the light of the arena.

Though he had seen the weapon before, at the time, he couldn't really get a good look at it because it was continuously being used to try and stab his eyes out. Jaune took a brief moment to trail his eyes along the beautiful craftsmanship of the rapier. The hilt had four prongs that encased the revolving chamber around the ricasso instead of the more traditional bow type hand-guard, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt.

The weapons and tools that each person could call forth was said to be one of the manifestations of a person's very soul and Jaune felt this rapier was very much like it's wielder. Beautiful, pristine, and elegant.

Not one to wait for the opponent to act first, Weiss immediately formed a small Glyph under her feet, shooting forward like an ice skater gliding across a rink of ice. She extended her left arm out, the sharp tip of her rapier pointed at the Arc, a mist of ice flowing off of the blade. Weiss was a bit surprised when instead of landing a solid hit, the Arc had brought his shield up at the last second, causing Weiss' rapier to veer to the side slightly.

Catching herself before she could provide an opening, Weiss pushed off the ground and jumped back, creating some distance between herself and the Arc, "I'm impressed that you were able to react to that attack, let alone defend it fully."

Without waiting for a response, Weiss formed another Glyph under her feet, pushing off the ground and sliding around the arena like an ice skater dancing on a stage. To the untrained eye, it might have seemed like she was merely using the movements as a way of accelerating herself, but Jaune could tell she was incorporating her own fighting style alongside the movement of a skater. Weiss gave another quick thrust, the tip of her rapier slamming into the Arc's shield again and again, small pinging sounds filling the arena every time she did so.

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise when he felt his right arm sting, pushing the princess back and away to cease her continuous onslaught. He lifted his shield up to take a closer look, wondering if somehow she pierced the sturdy barrier. He blinked when he saw nothing but reached out to run a few of his fingers along the surface. He gasped when he felt how absolutely freezing it felt.

"It's good how fast you noticed." Jaune glanced up to look at Weiss, who was running her right fingers along the blade of Myrtenaster, "The frost of my blade drops several degrees below freezing. I am actually surprised how long it took for you to feel the effects after so many of my icy strikes."

Shaking his right arm to try and create some feeling again, Jaune readjusted the straps of his shield, "That's a pretty scary ability, Princess Weiss."

Not bothering to answer him once again, Weiss merely prepared another attack, bringing Myrtenaster up parallel with the ground, holding the hilt of her blade near her face before thrusting the tip towards the Arc with all her might, planning on skewering him before he could react. Once again to her surprise, the Arc brought his shield up to block her strike with ease. Clicking her tongue in slight annoyance, Weiss changed up her pattern of attack by swerving left and right, thrusting her rapier from different angles at varying degrees of pressure and speed. To her utter amazement, the Arc's shield seemed to block and intercept every single one of her strikes by either fully taking on the attacks or redirecting them away with the edges of his shield.

Forming a Glyph behind her back, Weiss shot off the ground at astounding speeds, this time augmenting her strength as she rammed the tip of her rapier into the Arc's infuriating shield. Instead of sending him skidding back across the arena like she planned, Weiss felt pain shoot up her arm as she felt her own body being pushed back and away. Scowling slightly, Weiss swished her rapier back and forth before taking up a classic fencer pose, "It seems that your defensive grade was well earned at least."

Jaune smiled from behind his gold and white shield, lowering it down to reveal his face, "To be honest, it's taking me a great deal of effort just to keep track of you and even more so to block your attacks. This is the first time I've seen someone fight like you. The techniques, the style, and the way you move and incorporate your Glyphs along with the mechanics of your weapon... I can see why people would call you talented, but it's also a real testament to how much time and effort you put into your training."

Feeling a very small blush forming on her cheeks, Weiss deflected the feeling by readying another Glyph under her feet, "Well, at least you can say that you have eyes to see the obvious. But my techniques are not so simple that you can claim to know how I fight just from a few exchanges."

Jaune shook his head, readjusting his grip on his sword, "That's where you are wrong. If there is one thing I learned, it is that the exchange between two fighters is the most honest and most open of exchanges that two people can have. Princess Weiss, I have already learned a lot."

Weiss scowled, "Stop spouting nonsense!" She shot forward from her Glyph, making a quick thrust but was surprised when instead of his shield blocking her strike, it was his sword that slapped her blade away. Quickly following her attack up with three quick thrusts followed by the swipe of her blade inward, Weiss stepped forward with her left leg. She was surprised again when the Arc's longsword quickly blocked and parried her attacks. _That is impossible, how is he able to match my blade's speed and predict the angle of my attacks? I can understand how he would be able to block my strikes with his shield, but to use a sword attests to a totally different set of skills..._

Noticing her slightly puzzled expression, Jaune smiled a little, "Ever since I was young, it's been a fact that whatever weapon I used, be it a sword of all different kinds, a staff, a bow, a gun, even a small dagger, I was useless. Eventually, I was labeled as hopeless by all those around me. But one day... I found it. The one thing I was good at using."

Weiss shot forward, delivering a series of devastating blows towards vital areas of the Arc's body from different angles at unbelievable speeds, yet his sword deflected or outright blocked every single one of her strikes. Doing a few back flips, Weiss clacked her heels onto the arena as she created some distance between herself and the Arc.

The infuriating boy in question smiled at her, a scowl forming on her face as she realized how the Arc had yet to actually move from the spot he had started out in, "You may be able to defend my attacks all day, but if you lack the skills required to attack, you will never be able to defeat anyone. In the end, you will be worn out and beaten."

A Glyph was summoned under Weiss' feet as she shot forward, jumping high up in the air right before she made contact with the Arc. Flipping her body in midair so she was hanging upside down, Weiss willed another Glyph to form right below her feet and pushed off of it like a platform, her rapier held high above her head and pointed down at the Arc. Rotating her body like a drill and adding momentum to her strike, Weiss aimed her weapon at his shoulder, planning on forcing him to drop his shield.

In response, Jaune dropped his longsword onto the ground, putting both his arms behind his shield and lifting it above his head, bending his knees slightly to better absorb the impact.

Weiss felt her shoulder protest when the tip of her rapier made contact with the Arc's shield. Letting out a small yelp, she pushed off the shield and to the side, landing on her feet and stumbling for a moment before straightening up. Glaring at the boy in front of her, Weiss shifted the rapier into her right hand, flexing her left arm carefully before returning her rapier to her dominant hand.

She was about to initiate another attack when she finally noticed why something had felt off ever since the beginning of the match. The Arc was right handed, yet his blade was in his left hand while his shield was strapped to his right arm. She was brought out of her thoughts when the Arc finally took a step forward, a look of determination on his face as he picked up his discarded weapon, "Here I come, Princess Weiss."

Startled by his sudden charge for just a moment, Weiss was forced to bring her rapier up as the Arc brought his longsword down onto her in an overhand swing. His attacks were surprisingly swift, the swipes coming at her from different sides one after another. It was a good combination of attacks yet to her, it was slow, sluggish, and most of all, lacked the power to do any damage.

Doing a quick spin with her left leg, Weiss brought her rapier around in a hard swing, slamming her blade into the Arc's sword. When her eyes made contact with his, she was surprised to see a small smile on his lips before he spoke, "I am sure you noticed that my sword and shield are on the opposite sides when compared to someone whose dominant hand is the right."

Grunting when she felt the Arc's shield slam into her weapon and toss her back, Weiss was quick to roll into the fall and get back onto her feet, bringing her rapier up in a defensive stance as she intercepted a follow up swing from the Arc's sword, "You see, while I was hopeless when swinging a sword, thrusting with a spear, or smashing with a hammer... Maneuvering a shield was a whole different story."

Weiss once again, found herself frowning at the Arc. Instead of pushing against the boy's superior strength, Weiss allowed herself to pull back and away, causing him to fall forward from the sudden absence of resistance. Not one to let an opening go, Weiss swiped her blade across the Arc's torso before thrusting the tip into his chest, sending him flying back onto the ground.

The Arc recovered surprisingly fast, twisting around and onto his feet before she could follow up with another attack. Seeing the determined look on his face, Weiss' eyes went wide when the Arc charged her once more but this time, he threw his shield at her with a tremendous amount of force. Weiss brought her rapier up, her right hand supporting the blade as she received the shield's blow. The Arc did not stop charging, grabbing his shield before it could fall and twisting around, swinging his shield at her midriff.

Jaune blinked when his shield collided with a Glyph, the white circle humming slightly as it stood unyielding against the push of his attack. Jaune glanced up at Weiss who let out a sigh, shaking her head slightly, "I hoped to settle this duel solely using swordplay..."

Jaune took a few steps back, twirling his sword and straightening his shield up, "I noticed. While your sword technique is quite skillful, the way you move and fight seemed a bit off. Like you were missing some crucial aspect of your fighting style."

Weiss nodded, adjusting her grip on her rapier, "It has become clear to me that it will be difficult for me to claim victory using only my swordplay. I will admit right here and now, that my victory in this match was in large part due to my innate talent and abilities."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Jaune opened his mouth to pose a question when the crackle of electricity running across Weiss' rapier caught his eye. Barely raising his shield in time, a bolt of lightning shot forth from the tip of her blade, slapping against his shield and making his arm go numb.

Letting out a gasp, Jaune took three steps back as the revolving chamber on Weiss' weapon spun, landing on the red dial then quickly moving around to touch the yellow dial. Forming a Glyph under her feet, Weiss propelled herself towards the Arc, swinging her rapier in an downward strike and slamming it against his shield, flames and electrical energy roaring out from the blade and engulfing the blonde knight in a column of fire and lightning. Jumping back a few feet, the princess watched the large pillar of fire and lightning dance and swirl before her eyes for a few moments. _The Arc is finished._

Weiss lowered her weapon, looking towards Professor Goodwitch expectantly. The Deputy Headmistress merely looked at the display of fire and electricity with some interest before her eyes turned to look at Weiss, an eyebrow raised, "Miss Schnee, I suggest you keep your eyes on your opponent."

Weiss' eyes snapped back towards the Arc, her mouth dropping open when the column of fire and lightning burst outward and dissipated. Standing in the middle of the slightly charred floor was the Arc, his shield raised and a brilliant flash of white light surrounding his body before slowly fading away.

He looked up at her, his eyes alight with delight, a smile on his lips as he spoke, "That was amazing, Princess Weiss. An impressive display of magical power and control. If it was too strong, you would have killed a regular person, too weak, and it would have disappeared before you could conjure it. I've never seen someone control an element so skillfully, unless they had an affinity for it, let alone two at one time. That was your Noble Art, Empress's Affinity, wasn't it?"

Unable to fully comprehend what had just happened, Weiss merely stood there, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at the uninjured Arc. Shaking her head slightly to get her bearings back, Weiss stomped her feet, her grip tightening on Myrtenaster as the revolving chamber spun around rapidly. She swiped her rapier at the Arc repeatedly, blasts of fire, wind, ice, and lightning spinning out of her blade and towards the Arc, "How?! How are you still standing?!"

Jaune grinned this time as the flash of brilliant white light once again flowed around his body. The large spikes of ice shattered as they made contact with his body, the flames dispersing around him, the wind passing around him like a light breeze, and the lightning harmlessly traveling around his body and into the ground. It was as if the elements themselves could not make contact with his body, "My Noble Art isn't something as fancy as yours, Princess Weiss. It isn't some complicated final attack or amazing technique but something as simple as amassing my large reserve of aura around my body to create an absolute defense, Divus Praesidium!"

The Arc then sprinted forward, his right arm lifting his shield up and bringing his arm back as he approached the princess, "But if I take that defensive armor and slam into my opponent with all my might, it becomes quite the heavy bash!"

Weiss quickly brought up a defensive Glyph, the white circle humming with intense energy as she held up her rapier in a defensive stance. The Arc put all his strength into his swing, the sharp edge of his shield slamming through her Glyph, shattering it before her very eyes. Her mouth opened slightly in shock, a quiet gasp barely leaving her lips before the Arc's shield rammed into her midsection, throwing her back across the arena and into the wall with extreme force.

The last thing Weiss saw before darkness took her, was the Arc running towards her with a look of great fear and concern.

 **Author's End Note #1: Honestly I dislike making up a Semblance like ability for Jaune. I am sure Jaune's Semblance will be revealed in Volume 4, but I tried giving him a Semblance that might be like the very small preview we saw in Volume 1, Forever Fall Part II. I tried basing it on something defensive, the flash of light, and the large aura reserves Jaune Arc seems to have. "Divus Praesidium" is rough Latin for "Divine Protection". Because Crocea Mors is Latin for Yellow Death, I figured his Noble Art's name being Latin would be appropriate.**

 **Author's End Note #2: I will fix any grammar or spelling mistakes at a later date.**


	3. The Worst Reconciliation

**Author's Note #1: I am really sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have not had time at all to focus on them since the semester started. I also unfortunately do not know what is going on in RWBY's new season yet because I have not had time to watch them.**

 **Chapter 3: The Worst Reconciliation**

The first thing Weiss noticed when her eyes opened, was the dull gray of the metal ceiling above her, illuminated by the rays of the setting sun. It took her 2.5 seconds to remember what had happened, her body shooting up into a sitting position. Wincing at the pain that shot up from her stomach, she lifted the dull yellow patient's shirt she was currently wearing, revealing the small red bruise marring her smooth white skin.

Frowning slightly as she ran her fingers carefully along the outer edges of the bruise, Weiss let out a small sigh. She had lost the match. It had been a long time since she had properly lost a match against someone her own age.

"It is good to see you awake, Miss Schnee." Jumping slightly and snapping her head to the left, Weiss frowned slightly when she saw Headmaster Ozpin standing a few steps away, a cup of steaming coffee in his left hand.

How had she not sensed him? When she had woken up, she did not feel the presence of another person in the room with her, so she had let her guard down. How then, was the Headmaster standing only a few scant steps away from her bed?

Smiling slightly at her expression, the Headmaster walked towards her, taking a seat near the small table next to her bed. He placed his cane down against the wall, leaning back in his seat before speaking, "It seems your first day at Beacon has become much more exciting than anticipated, Miss Schnee. Though I do hope this does not deter you from wanting to attend my academy."

Weiss raised a delicate eyebrow, "Why would it? I am not one to run away after facing defeat, Headmaster Ozpin. I would actually say I am more committed to attending Beacon Academy now. This just proves I need the training at this school so I may better improve myself for the future."

Ozpin raised his cup to his lips, taking a small sip with an amused expression, "Is that so? And here I thought it had something to do with Mister Arc."

Blinking rapidly, Weiss felt her cheeks turn slightly red as she shook her head, "W-What I- no! I just meant that I am still sorely lacking and have much room for improvement. It is obvious that I have much to learn, and what better place to learn than the world's best academy? It certainly has nothing to do with that- with Jaune Arc!"

Letting out a low chuckle, Ozpin shook his head, "I was merely jesting, Miss Schnee. Though I am curious as to your opinion of Mister Arc, now that you have faced him in combat."

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms as she looked away and out towards the sunset, "He is clearly lacking in many areas. He lacks grace, intelligence, and most of all, his ranking is the absolute worst," Ozpin waited, taking another sip of coffee as he kept his eyes on the young princess, "But... He is dedicated, has conviction, and is clearly skilled. If he is able to perform at that level, I am unsure why he was failed."

Ozpin's following silence made Weiss turn back around, looking at the Headmaster curiously. The silver haired Huntsman stood up, grabbing his cane and walking towards the window, the clack of his cane echoing throughout the room, "Mister Arc's case is...unique. Let us just say that the way he was personally treated, greatly effected his time at Beacon."

Weiss frowned, "Personally treated...?"

Ozpin took another sip of coffee before turning around, moving back towards the door, ending the conversation, "If you are feeling better, Miss Schnee. I believe you have a visitor who wishes to see you, if you are up for it."

Blinking in surprise, Weiss tilted her head. A visitor? For her? Who could...

The door to her infirmary room opened, revealing the scraggly blonde hair, blue eyes, and nervous form of Jaune Arc standing right outside. His eyes widened when he saw the headmaster, clearly having not expected the older man to be there. Giving the young blonde a small smile and a nod, the headmaster exited the room, his cane clacking as he moved down the hall.

Jaune took a few steps into the room, closing the door behind himself before turning around to fully face her. The two stared at one another for a few minutes, adding onto the awkward silence that dragged on.

"I-"

"Are-"

Both of them shut their mouths before a small smile formed on the Arc's lips. Weiss couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her own face, shaking her head as she waved her hand at him, "Please, go ahead."

The Arc cleared his throat, looking away from her and scratching the back of his head, "I... Well I...wanted to check if you were alright. I am so sorry about what I did. I really overdid it with that last attack. You were just so strong, I misjudged how much force I should have used to break through your Glyph."

Shaking her head, Weiss let out a sigh, "There is no need for you to apologize. Although it was a spar, it was a serious one on one match between two Huntsman-in-training. I expected nothing less than your full power when fighting me."

Jaune smiled at her slightly, "But you were holding back when you were fighting me."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "To be fair, I only did that because I thought it would be more fair for me to fight you with my swordplay. If I had known the true extent of your abilities, I would have fought all out from the very beginning. Perhaps then, the results would have been different. But I am not one to gripe about a loss. You won, fair and square. The next time we fight though, I promise you, it won't end the same way." She smirked at him, reinforcing her point by sending a gust of ice cold wind towards the Arc.

Jaune laughed, holding both his hands up in surrender, "Ah, please Princess Weiss. I think fighting you once was enough for me. I'd rather not face you again..."

"Weiss." Jaune blinked, tilting his head. Weiss rolled her eyes, "Just call me Weiss. I hate it when people address me with my royal status."

Blinking again, Jaune slowly smiled, nodding his head as he took a few steps towards her, "Weiss then. If it isn't too weird... I'd like to say, it is a pleasure to meet you, Weiss." Jaune extended his hand out towards her.

Another smile formed on Weiss' face as she reached out to grasp the Arc's hand, shaking it slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Jaune."

As they released each others hands with smiles on their faces, a comfortable silence enveloped the room. After a few moments, Jaune stretched his arms, shaking his head, "Well Weiss, I think I took up enough of your time. I'll let you get some rest and-"

The door slammed open, making both Weiss and Jaune jump. They both turned to look at the door. While Weiss looked at the newcomer with confusion, Jaune looked at the newcomer with a mix of worry and fear.

"Hello!" The newcomer spoke to them both with a sing-a-song greeting, drawing out the 'o' before striding right up to Jaune and draping an arm around his neck, "Hi there! My name's Yang Xiao Long! I'm a friend of Vomit Boy here, it's a pleasure to meet you princess!"

Letting out a low groan at the nickname, Jaune tried prying the blonde bombshell's arm off of his neck to no avail, "Y-Yang! What the heck are you doing!?"

Weiss blinked at the sudden intrusion and introduction. However, she was a Schnee. And Schnees knew how to adapt and react to any situation with grace and tact. Smiling diplomatically, Weiss bowed her head slightly, "Greetings, Miss Xiao Long. It is a pleasure to meet you. I suppose you had watched my match with Jaune?"

Yang nodded her head, finally releasing the said blonde who collapsed onto the ground with a fit of coughs, "Yeah yeah, I watched it with my sister and a few of our friends. It was an impressive match, I've never seen someone move and fight like you do. It was like you were skating and dancing all over the arena!"

Smiling politely, Weiss nodded her head, "Why thank you, I worked hard to create my own fighting style that works well with my particular Noble Arts."

Grinning, Yang shrugged her shoulders, "It's impressive alright. It's just too bad that you got your ass kicked though."

Jaune, who had just recovered and stood back up, broke into another fit of coughs. Weiss' face froze, her polite smile plastered onto her lips and her left eyebrow twitching slightly, "A-Ah...yes. Jaune's fighting style and Noble Art are quite impressive. They certainly did catch me off guard."

Yang grinned even wider, her lilac eyes looking a bit sinister in the orange of the setting sun, "Ha ha, yeah. Jaune does that a lot. I remember the first time I fought him, the opposite use of his shield and sword caught me off guard at first. Not to mention his powerful and almost unfair defense he has due to his Noble Art... Hoof. Still, _I_ at least managed to bring us to a tie, rather than losing."

Another slight twitch disturbed Weiss' left eyebrow, her smile turning colder with each passing moment, "Why, you must be quite the skilled warrior yourself, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang waved her hand dismissively, "Aw shucks, you're making me blush. I am honored that such an elite princess would recognize my skills."

Jaune nervously glanced between the blonde fighter and the icy princess, noting the now cold, polite smile on Weiss's face and the now clearly mocking grin on Yang's face.

"Yang! Oh my gosh, stop it!" Suddenly lurching back from the unexpected tug on the collar of her shirt, Yang stumbled as she was pulled away from Weiss' bed. Circling around her older sister, Ruby stepped forward, bowing her head low with her hands held together at her stomach, "I am so sorry about my sister! She just...please just ignore her."

Blinking slightly, Weiss observed the new addition to her room. She called the previous blonde her sister, but they looked so different from one another at first glance. One had a long mane of beautiful blonde hair, lilac colored eyes, and the strong built body of a fighter while the other had short, shoulder length black hair with tints of red, silver eyes, and a much smaller figure. At a closer look though, Weiss could see the similar shape and features of their faces, noses, eyes and ears. Perhaps one took after their mother while the other took after their father more.

Her eyes focused back on the smaller sister when she spoke up again, "Please don't pay attention to Yang too much. She teases anybody who is new to our group of friends. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Different last names. Step sisters perhaps? But they shared a few physical traits with one another... It was more likely that they were half sisters. Smiling politely once more, Weiss gave the other girl a small nod, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Rose."

"Oh oh oh oh oh! Is the princess awake?! I want to talk to her!" Weiss recoiled when a ginger, short haired girl literally vaulted over Ruby and landed almost on top of her, pressing her face very close to the young princess, "Oh. My. God! A real princess! Do you have a castle? Do you have servants who wait on you!? Do you ride horses?! Do you go to balls, wear fancy dresses, and wear masks to hide who you really are in hopes of meeting a mysterious boy!? Do you have a crown?! Do you have people make pancakes for you every morning?! As much as you want!?"

Weiss' mouth had fallen open, unsure of what to do or even say. She tried processing the rapid fire questions in her head the best she could, blinking her eyes rapidly. Was this girl insane?

"Nora!" The ginger haired girl was literally lifted up and off of her and then dropped back onto the ground a few steps away, "You can't just jump onto someone and ask them so many questions. Especially without introducing yourself to them first." A lean boy dressed in green with long black hair that reached down to the small of his back stood in front of the ginger haired girl, pointing his finger at her face like one would do to disobedient pet. He had a few steaks of pink hair on the left side of his head that matched the magenta color of his eyes.

Turning to look at her, the boy bowed his head, a gentle smile on his lips, "I apologize for my childhood friend. She is...full of energy and often acts without thinking. My name is Lie Ren, this is Nora Valkyrie. It is an honor to meet you, Princess Weiss."

Nora lifted her arms high above her head and waved both her hands at the princess, a huge manic grin on her face as she did so.

Still in slight shock, Weiss could only mutely nod her head at them both before clearing her throat, "I-It's certainly nice to meet you both."

"What's it like to be the princess of a castl-" Ren put his hand over Nora's mouth, pulling her away as she struggled against his hold. Yang grinned and took the opportunity to grab Nora's sides and tickle her while Ruby held her hands up with uncertainty, torn between helping Nora in her suffering, helping Ren maintain order, or helping her sister add onto the chaos.

Jaune moved up to Weiss' bed, scratching the back of his head as he looked towards his friend's antics with a small grimace and a smile, "I am sorry about this. I know you need your rest. I'll get them out of here as soon as I can..." Jaune blinked when he heard a small giggle from the princess. This quickly evolved into full out laughter, her hand held over her mouth as she let giggles and laughter slip past her lips. An unexpected but soft smile was on her lips as she laughed, her head shaking. She had never met such a strange group of outlandish friends who acted in such a way, especially in her presence.

The four friends stopped what they were doing, looking at the princess in confusion before they all smiled. Ruby, Nora, and Yang joined Weiss in her laughter while Ren merely shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face as he released Nora.

As the laughter slowly died down, a grin once again adorned Yang's face, her hands grasped together behind her back as she approached the infirmary bed,"You know princess..." Weiss glanced up at Yang, raising an eyebrow in question, "You lost the sparring match."

Weiss nodded slowly, unsure where the blonde was going with this. Yang's grin widened to that of a Cheshire cat, her eyes once again alight with a mischievous glean, "And if my memory serves me right... I think I remember Vomit Boy here mentioning how you two had some sort of bet that you agreed upon before the match... Oh I don't know, something about how the loser will obey the winner for the rest of their lives... No matter how humiliating, how emasculating, or how horrifying the commands may be? There was this really funny way that Jaune mentioned you put it...what was it..."

As Weiss' face somehow got even paler, Ruby raised her hand, an innocent smile on her face as she spoke, "Jaune said that _she_ said, 'The person must become a servant who follows orders like a dog'."

"So they become like their pets?" Nora tapped her chin with her index finger, her eyes surprisingly serious. Ren shook his head, "No Nora, I believe it is more like...forced servitude than benevolent care-taking."

"Oh, like you and me!?"

"Ye- Wait what? No! We don't have any relationship like that Nora!"

Ignoring the two off to the side, Weiss was going through a small panic attack. She gripped the hospital bedsheets hard between her fingers, her knuckles going even whiter than usual because of the strain.

Seeing her expression, Jaune quickly jumped in between Yang and Weiss, holding his arms up and waving them rapidly, "Yang! That was obviously a joke. We weren't really being serious about the whole 'slave' thing!"

Ruby raised her hand again, "Servant. You guys said servant."

Jaune sighed, running his right hand down his face, "Thank you Ruby. We weren't being serious when we made that _servant_ bet."

Yang grinned again, crossing her arms, "Really now? From the way you described it, it seemed pretty serious to me. And besides, I doubt the Ice Princess here would joke about such a thing in that situation, do you?"

Jaune laughed nervously, his hands up in the air, "Oh come on Yang, Weiss knows how to joke like any other person."

Clearing her throat, Weiss attracted everyone's attention. Letting out a small, low sigh, Weiss looked up at Jaune with a surprisingly determined expression, "No. The bet was made with serious implications and just because it did not go in my favor, does not mean I will act like it was never made in the first place. I am a Schnee, and we Schnees honor any agreements we have made."

Jaune coughed, looking at Weiss with a wary expression, "What are you trying to say Weiss...?"

The said princess sighed, "What I am saying is, in agreement to the bet, I am now y-your servant. Do with me what you will, give me any command you wish. I-I am now yours for the rest of our lives." While Weiss did her best to keep a straight, determined face, it was downplayed by how red her face was and the way her teeth were gritting against one another.

"Was it just me, or did that sound dirty to anyone else?" And of course, Yang's laughter and comments in the background weren't helping at all.

"Yang stop it! Even if it's true, you shouldn't say such a thing out loud, especially in front of them!" Ruby's comment, while probably innocent in it's intent, only further added onto Weiss' growing embarrassment.

To Jaune and Weiss' immense relief, the only truly sensible person in the room spoke up in a calm, soft voice, "I believe that while she seems fine, Princess Weiss is in need of much rest. We probably should not overstay our welcome." Ren did not give them much of a chance to respond, grabbing both Nora and Yang's arms and pulling them along towards the door. Not wishing to be left behind, Ruby followed close behind, waving back at Jaune apologetically before closing the door.

Now alone together, the atmosphere in the room grew a bit more awkward, both Huntsmen-in-training fidgeting around in their own ways.

Finally, letting out a sigh, Jaune ran his fingers through his messy hair again, "Weiss, you know... You didn't have to do that. That bet we made, I'm sure you weren't serious when you made it, there was no need for you to do what you did. I know Yang is a bit...wild, but she was just teasing you. She does it all the time."

Weiss let out her own little sigh, straightening out the infirmary blankets that were crumbled during her little visit, "No Jaune. I did not say that just because some girl teased me. If I was that easy to bait, I would not be here today. However, I do not know about you, but when I made that bet I was serious. If you had lost, I am not sure...no, I know I would not have been as merciful to you. Just because I lost, and just because you are offering me an out, does not mean I will take the easy way out. Honestly I did not even consider what would happen if I should lose. I am not sure how this...bet will work out, but I will uphold it. I am now your...your servant."

Jaune let out a small laugh, causing Weiss to look up at him sharply, "What is so funny, if I may ask?" Her tone was sharp and on the edge of snapping, her sky blue eyes pointing daggers at the Arc.

"No no, I wasn't laughing at you, I swear. I just... I don't mean to sound rude but you are so honest and straightforward. It is a bit unexpected coming from you is all." Jaune grinned, his own deep blue eyes lighting up with delight.

Weiss' cheeks turned red, glaring at the Arc harder as she grabbed her pillow and threw it straight into his face, causing him to cry out and topple back. Smirking in triumph, Weiss was unprepared for the sudden counterattack from the Arc, her own pillow smacking back into her face. She was stunned, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open, "Did you just hit a princess in the face with a pillo-" She yelped again when the Arc threw her pillow into her face this time, making her splutter indignantly.

"You are so dead Arc!" Weiss nearly screeched, picking the pillow up and slipping out of the bed, swinging it around clumsily as the infuriating Arc laughed, dodging this way and that. As luck would have it, the Arc tripped over one of the chairs meant for visitors, giving Weiss the opportunity to deliver a satisfying smack to the boy's face. He fell back with a scream, holding his face as he fell onto his back. Weiss stomped her foot onto the Arc's stomach, holding the pillow down towards his face, "You are defeated."

Jaune held his hands up in mock surrender, his chin held back as if the pillow were an actual weapon instead of a soft item to lay one's head on, "I surrender to your superior might with a pillow, Princess Weiss."

Letting out a snort, Weiss removed her foot and sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the pillow down. She straightened her hospital clothes out, fixing her hair as her cheeks burned slightly red. _How childish. I have not done something so immature as to get into a pillow fight with someone. Ever. To think I would do it at this age is unacceptable._

The Arc slowly stood up, dusting himself off and fixing his clothes as he pulled one of the chairs close to her bed, sitting down across from her, "Weiss, about the bet..."

Weiss froze, her eyes widening as she stared at the Arc. Was he going to issue some command right then and there? What would he ask her to do? What would he force her to do? Her heart was not yet prepared for this.

"I really don't want to command you to do anything, I don't want you to feel obligated to spend time around me or get along with me." Weiss frowned, opening her mouth to retort but the Arc held his hand up, smiling at her carefully, "But, I know you are stubborn. Therefore how about this? I'll issue one command to you because I won, is that fair?"

Weiss looked at the Arc suspiciously before slowly nodding her head. Jaune smiled again, lowering his hand and shrugging his shoulders, "Though, rather than a command, it's more of a request if you will. As I said, I don't want to force you to do anything nor do I want you to feel you are obligated to do anything." She tilted her head in question, urging the Arc to continue.

The Arc scratched the back of his head, looking around the room awkwardly, "Well...you see. I was hoping that even with everything that happened, you would be willing to be friends with me?"

Weiss sat there, watching the Arc as he shuffled in his seat, her hands clutched together in her lap. She waited and waited, and waited some more before speaking, "Is that it?"

The Arc finally looked at her, giving her an uncertain smile as he continued to scratch the back of his head, "Um, yes?"

She blinked a couple of times, her mouth opening and closing, at a loss for words. Finally she giggled, her hand moving up to cover her mouth as she let out another big laugh, turning away from the Arc because she did not wish for him to see her laughing in such a manner. This in turn caused the Arc to blink in confusion, "What?"

Weiss slowly calmed down, her hand still covering her mouth as she shook her head, "I apologize, it's just...you are such a strange person, Jaune Arc. Ever since our first meeting, you have blown my expectations away left and right." She straightened up, fixing her hair and wiping at the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes as she gave him a genuine smile, lighting up her face into a warm expression, "I would be honored...no. I would be...pleased to form a friendship with you, Jaune Arc."

/O/

A lone figure slowly descended off of the transport bullhead, their body fully cloaked in dark robes. They paused at the unfamiliar sight of the tall clock tower at the center of Beacon Academy, their hands reaching up to slowly push their hood down to reveal long black hair, piercing yellow eyes, and a bow set atop her hair. Her jaw clenched and her hands balled into fists as she made her way towards the Academy, filled with determination, "Weiss Schnee... Here I come."

 **Author's End Note: I tried three different endings that introduce Blake in different ways. One seemed too complex, one veered away from the way I wanted to take her, and so I ended up with the simple and short one that I am not too fond of but well...I did what I could.**


End file.
